Stupid, Stupid me
by HazelDanosaur
Summary: Dan has made a mistake, but its not his usual messing up. It can possibly ruin his life. Rated M for language and triggers, please read and review, thanks :) - H
1. Chapter 1 (The Mistake)

**Authors note: Hey guys, I had this idea for this story in my head for a while and I just wanted to write it down :)**

**Dans POV:**

_Oh god, I'm such an idiot. Why did I do that, Phil is gonna kill me. He'll never be my friend again, he wont talk to me, work with me.. Oh shit we live together, he's gonna kick me out, I'll be homeless.._ ''Mr Howell?'' I looked over my shoulder, my eyes were full of tears. I cleared my throat and wiped them away quickly, turning to the Police Officer, ''Yes?''

He checked his notes, ''Mr Howell, you've been released on bail'' I gasped, ''really?'' I asked. He nodded and opened my cell door, allowing me out. The first thing I saw was the familiar black hair and blue eyes of my best friend, or atleast, he was...

The Police Officer led us out and left us alone in the lobby. We sat in silence, I often looked up at him quickly darting my eyes away when he noticed. Minutes passed, long sad minutes. _I had to tell him, he deserved an explanation. _

I took a deep breath, ''Phil-'' I started. He looked at me deeply, silently judging. ''Phil I.. I don't know why I did it, it was stupid and-'' Phil interrupted me, anger burning in his eyes, ''Yes dan, it was stupid, you stole my fucking money!'' I looked down at the tiled floor, a lone tear dropping onto my trainer. I was afraid, I didn't want him to be like this, I'd never seen him this angry. _And this anger is all my fault.._

''Why Dan? Why steal what little I have? We live together, for gods sake. If you want malteasers, I'll get you malteasers. Don't take my fucking money and go and waste it all on your shit!''

I couldn't look at him, _I want to die. _The tears were flowing freely now, dripping onto my now damp trainers. _I don't care about this anymore, I just want to curl up and cry forever, I know a bridge down the road, must be great to jump off it. Nobody would care, I'm just the guy with the emo haircut who steals his 'best friend's' money and spends it on xbox games and a car. A FUCKING CAR._

_People would be happy if I died. _

Phil sighed deeply and turned away from the plant in the corner he had been focusing on for the last 10 minutes. He stood up and walked over the receptionist, ''are we free to go?'' He asked. She nodded.

I rose slowly and followed him out the door, feeling full of guilt and sadness. _Can I please die now. _

The taxi ride was unbelievably heartbreaking, it felt endless. Phil stared out the window for the whole journey, I just played with my nail, wondering what street I should sleep on tonight. _What if I just threw myself out of the moving taxi, into passing traffic. I would love for a truck to drive over me, crushing my bones. Phil would love that too, I bet it. _

We arrived at the flat and Phil opened the door. I was expecting 'Get your stuff and get out'' but no, there was just silence. I stopped him before he could do anything else and looked him in the eye. ''I bet you hate me now'' I admitted.

Phil laid his keys on the table, looked into my brown eyes. ''I don't hate you dan, I could never hate you. I just don't think I can ever trust you again''

This was all I needed, I ran away from him into my bedroom, grabbed my bag and squished various tops, jeans and trainers into it, my Gameboy and my llama hat. I rushed to the kitchen, got food of all sorts, not even caring any more, tears poured from my eyes, making it hard to see. Phil was still stood by the front door, anger in his eyes and no expression on his face, his hands were in fists by his sides. I stood on the step and put up my hood. Walking backwards into the rain and darkness, I quickly wiped my eyes.

''Goodbye Phil..''


	2. Chapter 2 (Help from the dark)

**Authors note: Hey again guys, chapter 2 of 'Stupid, Stupid me'**

**As always sorry for any mistakes. Please follow and review.**

**- Hazel**

**Dan's POV:**

_I knew this would happen, that I would be alone like this, London isn't the nicest place at night. Oh shut up Dan, this is all your fault, you made your life to be like this. _

Blocks of flats rose high above me into the darkness, I could imagine jumping off of one, would be better dying than living. The rain had completely soaked my black coat and my face was wet with a mixture of warm tears and the cold rain, office people walking past would often glance at me, I must look a mess. Thunder sounded in the distance, the remaining water in the clouds came down faster than before, but I pushed on, I need to find somewhere to sleep, a bridge is perfectly fine.

''hello?''

I turned around in the darkness and was greeted by a girl, she looked a couple years younger than me, 19 or so.

''Oh hey..'' I mumbled. She chewed her lip, ''Sorry to ask, but are you looking for somewhere to stay?''

I looked down at the pavement and nodded slowly, I felt her grip my hand as she guided me down the street, and another, and another. After a while I noticed a flickering light in the dark and the murmur of voices. ''Were here'' She said, walking off into what I could make out as a railway tunnel. I ran off towards the unnamed girl, ''Wait, a railway tunnel, isn't this a bit.. dangerous?'' she laughed, ''no silly, its abandoned, unused.''

I nodded and followed her further into the tunnel, people of all ages were sat and led together in front of fires, holding eachother close for warmth. I had my mouth open for the journey, shocked. ''Is this really what its like?'' I asked as I sat down next to the girl on a piece of cardboard covered with a thin blanket. I put my backpack next to me. ''Yeah'' she said ''have you never been somewhere like this before?''

I shook my head and looked down at my shoes, I took a deep breath. ''I was kicked out my flat by my best friend.. about two hours ago..''

The girl put her hand on my knee, ''Im sorry, I didn't know..'' There was a moment of silence then she introduced herself, ''Well, I'm Lucie and this is where I've lived for 5 years..'' She tilted my head up and looked into my tearful eyes ''I'll take care of you''

I smiled a tiny bit and blinked back the tears, ''I'm Dan''

She grinned, ''be strong''. I nodded.

''Oh'' she said, ''get some sleep'' Lucie motioned at the cardboard and blanket on the floor, ''You can share with me for now if you'd like, I know its not much but its the best we can do. Hopefully there will be food in the morning''

I smiled at her as she stood up and went over to the group of people huddled at the other side of the tunnel, ''I'll be back soon, I'm just going to tell them about you'' She winked cheekily.

I grabbed her hand before she left, ''Lucie, thank you'' She grinned and ran off.

Settling down on the cardboard, I left a space for her, putting my head on my llama hat and bag I pulled the blanket over myself and snuggled into the material. Smiling to myself in the darkness and closing my eyes, I drifted off into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 (Us Moles)

**Dan's POV:**

''Wakey, wakey, sleepy head''

I opened my eyes slowly to be greeted by blue eyes, the bluest... also black hair falling delicately over the gorgeous eyes.. I blinked quickly, trying to regain my sight. Rubbing sleep out of my face I did a double take._ It couldn't be..._

''Phil?...''

The figure shook its head, ''Dan, are you okay? Whos Phil? Dan, its Lucie, I'll get you some coffee, eh?''

I was left alone, confused and cold. I wrapped the blanket that was around me closer to my body, trying to gain some warmth. My eyesight was slowly reappearing as Lucie came back towards me carrying mugs of steaming liquid. She kneeled down next to me and with a shaky hand I took her offering. ''Thanks'' I mumbled, taking a sip of the warm coffee, the heat ran through my body, livening my muscles. _God, I needed that._

''You sure do know how to wake a man up, Lucie'' I said. She smiled, ''Its a gift, what can I say''

I sat up completely and put the blanket over her knees so we were as close as possible, at least the tunnel stopped most of the wind coming in, but it was still freezing in here.

We sat in silence for a while, often sipping our drinks.

''Dan.. what was all that about when I woke you up? I'm just wondering...''

I turned to her, ''Oh I just, Phil is- was my flatmate. You just reminded me of him, it was silly really. You just look so alike''

She smiled, ''Im sorry, I guess you and Phil were pretty close then. Do you miss him?''

I nodded and looked down at the floor. ''I never had a best friend for the first 18 years of my life, when I finally found one... I.. I.. lost him''

She put a hand on my knee and tilted my face back up to look at hers, ''Its okay, I'm sure you'll be back together. We'll find a way, I promise''

I smiled, showing my dimples. ''Enough about me anyways, tell me about you. You seem pretty interesting''

Lucie laughed and finished her coffee, placing it down on the ground. I copied.

''Well, I'm 20 years old, and I've lived here..'' She motioned at the tunnel ''for more than five years. I've lived in London all my life, but I had to give up on school when I was about 15, because of..'' She paused. ''Family problems...''

''Oh'' I said, ''If you don't want to tell me more, I'm perfectly fine with that-...''

''Its fine Dan, you deserve to know, I trust you.''

''My dad was okay at first, but then he started hurting my mum and siblings. For stupid things. I hated him, I wanted to stop him but I couldn't, theres nothing a 7 year old girl can do agaist a middle aged man. just after my 8th birthday I was put into care, my older sister and my brother were put in a different home, I have hardly any memories of them. I have no idea where my mum went, or even if shes alive, and my dad.. well I don't give a fuck where he is. I was never given another family, I was in care for 8 years, so when I was 15 I decided enough was enough, I ran.''

I grabbed her hand and squeezed, ''thank you for telling me Lucie''

She nodded, cleared her throat and glanced at me, ''I think we'd better get some breakfast''

''Oh'' I said, grabbing my bag and spilling the contents on the floor, separating the food from the clothes. ''Share this out, eh?''

She smiled and nodded ''Sure, thanks Dan, I'll be back soon'' She stood up and ran off towards the group huddled by the fire, carrying the haul in her arms.

I scanned the tunnel, figures sat in corners, some cradling toddlers.

_If these people have stories like Lucie's, do I really belong here? I'm pathetic, oh my friend kicked me out? _

Lucie returned minutes later, carrying toast and a couple of fried eggs in a dish, ''here ya go'' she said, passing the dish to me. She sat down and shared the food, munching away happily. I swallowed a mouthful **(don't take that the wrong way I know what you guys are like)**

''So, what are we doing today then?'' I asked, taking a bite of toast.

''We'' she started ''Are going to earn some cash''

I grinned, ''after we've eaten of course'' She laughed, ''yeah, and you need to meet some more of us moles''

''Wait what?'' I asked ''Moles?'' Lucie pointed up at the tunnel, ''Tunnel, moles, geddit?''

I laughed, ''wow that is amazing''

We finished the meal and Lucie grabbed my hand tightly, ''come on, lets go!''

_Maybe I'm okay here after all..._


End file.
